Colton Rhodes
Colton "Colt" Rhodes is one of the main antagonists of Season Four of the TV show Justified. He is a former military police officer and a friend of white supremacist criminal Boyd Crowder. He was portrayed by Ron Eldard. Biography Before The Show Colt was born in Bel Air. Maryland. While serving as a military police officer in Kuwait, he arrested Boyd several times, eventually befriending him. He was demoted after kneeing an officer in the groin, and was later sacked after shooting the same officer in the arm. Season Four Colt first appears in "Hole in the Wall", in which he goes looking for Boyd, arriving at his cousin Johnny Crowder's bar. Both Johnny and Boyd's associate Jimmy Tolan deny knowing where Boyd is, but Colt's military training allows him to figure out they're lying and that Boyd is out back. After taking down Johnny, Colt heads out back, and is followed by Boyd's fiancée Ava Crowder, who prepares to shoot him but sees them hugging and leaves. Boyd and Colt then go out after Hiram Pugh, a drug dealer who owes Boyd money. Arriving at Hiram's house, the two tie him to a chair torture him until he tells them where the money is. Colt shoots Hiram in the head after misunderstanding an order. In "Where's Waldo?", Colt finds a drug dealer named Danny, who works for Wynn Duffy, selling heroin on Boyd's territory and beats him up before taking his drugs. When Boyd arrives, Colt tells him that Danny was selling on his territory, and ties him up, resulting in Duffy eventually arriving and murdering Danny for almost starting a wat with the Crowder family. Colt is later seen briefly when he accompanies Boyd to the last Chance Salvation Church to shut down Billy St. Cyr, a preacher turning people against the Crowder mob during his sermons (which Boyd himself ironically did with his father after being released from jail). In "Truth And Consequences", Colt and Jimmy go to Billy's tent to deal with him, but Jimmy is suddenly attacked and bitten repeatedly by snakes that Billy uses to make it look like God makes him immune to snake venom, forcing Colt to flee back to Johnny's bar with Jimmy. It is later revealed that the snakes were milked of venom, resulting in Billy's death when he gets bitten by a snake with actual venom during a sermon. Colt is ordered by Ava to take Ellen May, a woman associated with the Crowders, to Alabama in "This Bird Has Flown" so that she can't reveal that Ava killed her abusive pimp Delroy Baker. After Ava decides to have her killed, Colt stops at a petrol station to kill Ellen May, but she manages to escape after Colt gets distracted taking Oxycontin, which he is addicted to. In "Kin", Colt reviews the CCTV footage of Ellen May's escape, and sees that she approached a police car just out of frame. He visits Sherriff Shelby Parlow (who is in fact fugitive Drew Thompson) and asks him about the car, but he claims to be unable to identify it. Colt then tells Boyd that he killed Ellen May, and continues to meet with Drew. However, after Colt leaves their final meeting, it's revealed that Drew was the one who saved Ellen May, who is hiding in his office. In the episode "Foot Chase", Colt goes to the brothel where Ellen May used to work and assaults a prostitute named Teri, who he claims is hiding Ellen May. He then threatens to cut out her tongue if she tells anyone he beat her. To cover this up, Teri tells Johnny, who is in charge now that Delroy is dead, that her client Mark beat her, and Colt is sent to deal with him, beating him almost to death. In "Money Trap", Johnny discovers that Colt was the one who beat Teri, and discovers that he was in a drug fuelled frenzy at the time. He accuses Colt of taking drugs to assuage his guilty conscience. In the episode "Outlaw", Colt is texted by someone claiming to be Ellen May, who demands $20, 000 in exchange for silence. As a result, Colt visits a drug dealer named Dave, demanding the money from him. Dave refuses, so Colt kills him and steals his money. He then murders a client named Mark after he finds him after killing Dave. Colt leaves the money at the drop point, and it's revealed after he leaves at "Ellen May" was in fact Johnny. Colt is interrogated by Boyd in "The Hatchet Tour" after Billy St. Cyr's sister Cassie informs them that Ellen May called her for guidance, revealing that Colt was lying about killing Ellen May. Colt manages to bluff Boyd into letting him go, and he goes looking for Cassie, attempting to choke her to death when he finds her. However, US marshal Tim Gutterson arrives just in time and stops him, although Boyd arrives and saves Colt from being arrested. Boyd then further questions Colt, who finally admits he didn't kill Ellen May. In "Get Drew", Colt and Boyd interrogate Ellen May's former employer Nicky Cush, who reveals that Ellen May is hiding out with local crime lord Ellstin Limehouse, along with Drew, whose true identity has been revealed. Colt manages to get Limehouse to give him Drew, who he leaves to be captured by Nick Augustine after refusing to kill him, although Drew manages to escape after US marshal Raylan Givens arrives and scares Augustine away. In the following episode, "Decoy", Colt is present at a bar with Augustine and his right-hand man Ethan Picker when Boyd arrives, and witnesses Augustine ordering Yolo to beat him up. Boyd then reveals his plan to get Drew: he and Picker go to a school where the marshals are holed up, whilst Colt and Mort assault a marshal convoy. However, Gutterson manages to outwit them, and Colt realises it's a decoy, gunning down Mort in a rage. In his final appearance in "Peace Of Mind", Nicky Cush reveals that Ellen May is hiding in a church after being shot and tortured by Boyd, and Colt is sent to kill her. However, Gutterson reaches the church before him, and the two have a standoff. Colt admits to the murders of Dave and Mark, and attempts to pull his gun on Gutterson, only to be shot three times and killed by him. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Incriminators Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Category:Addicts Category:Kidnapper